User blog:Goddess of Despair/Ricola24 vs Master of Awesomeness-User battle
Today two of Deadliestfiction's newest wikians will battle. Ricola24 or Master of Awesomeness who is deadliest? To find out our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mery. Its a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Ricola24 History-In 1998, Sgt. Rico was a soldier doing boring assignments, until one day, he was called up in a classified 400px-M1911Colt.jpg M72 LAW.jpg M21 m1a.jpg Ar10.jpg mission. He was actually a puppet, and was planned to lower a HVT's Guard, so Spec ops could finish him. He went in, killed him, and only two of his men were injured. He received the Medal Of Honor, got Promoted to SSG, and reenlisted and changed his MOS to 19D Cavalry Scout. Master of Awesomeness History-Mr. Smith was an ordinary man who decided he liked the thrill of being a mercenary. He made a mercenary L4D Machete.jpg Colt single army action.jpg 500px-AR15earliervariant.jpg BarrettM82.jpg Claymore menu icon MW3.png group called "The Players" and they went around the world being anti-heroes. They all are supported by the U.S. army and get training from them. Voting/Battle notes The battle will be a 5 on 5, and both sides will have mercs weilding their respective weapons. Battle will take place in a warehouse. Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for edges or a descriptive paragraph. 1 point for a decent paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends 1/8/2013. The battle Ricola-5 Moa-5 Ricola and his mercs are approaching a warehouse that is rumored to contain drugs. Ricola and his men exit their vehicles and begin to advance on the structure. Moa and one of his mercs are on the roof. He aims his barret perfectly and blasts the center of a man’s chest, causing blood to pour out of the gaping hole. Ricola-4 Moa-5 “Everyone get down!” yelled Ricola as the shot was fired. Moa and his merc fire at the Ricola pulls out his phone and tosses it over his cover onto the roof. “Grenade!” yells Moa as he and his merc dive away from the phone. The two wait several seconds then stand up feeling like fools. Suddenly part of the warehouse roof explodes, killing Moa’s merc. Ricola-4 Moa-4 Moa drops his barret and runs back inside the warehouse as Ricola’s team enters it. The man taking point opens the door slowly when a sudden explosion blew up the door, demolishing the man’s chest. Ricola-3 Moa-4 Moa’s mercs go to see who is entering the warehouse when suddenly a round hits one of them in the shoulder. Ricola-3 Moa-3 Moa spots Ricola’s team setting up a position behind some crates and fires at them with his AR-15, he hits one in the center torso. Ricola then popped out of cover and aimed his M72 law. Moa dived out of the way but his two mercs who finally regrouped with him got caught in the blast radius. Ricola-2 Moa-1 Ricola and his merc advance to expect the damage delt by the law. As they approach the merc corpses Ricola’s merc gets his cut off by Moa’s machete. Ricola turns around aiming his M1911 but Moa knocks the pistol out his hands. Acting on instinct, Ricola drew his knife and parried the vertical slash. Moa kicked Ricola in his stomach and stabbed him in the center of his chest with his knife. Moa fell to the ground dropping his machete. Ricola recovers his M1911 as Moa draws his colt revolver. Both men fired a single shot. Ricola grasps the wound on his arm for a moment and checks on his opponent. Moa sits against a crate, a bullet in his eye. Category:Blog posts